Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. In most cases, the formations are located thousands of feet below the surface, and a wellbore must intersect the formations before the hydrocarbon can be recovered. Drilling tools and equipment used to reach the formations typically include multiple segments that are coupled together using threads. These threaded connections may be subject to high torque and bending loads that the threaded connections must be able to handle without breaking or loosening.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.